


Somebody Special

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, also mention of damon being damon, based on nina nesbitt song, bc i have a whole playlist of suffering and a wip just as long, brief mentions of caroline forbes, kai is attempting diplomacy, the mystic falls gang are back at it again, will he succeed? click to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: Following conflict after struggling to solve the Mystic Falls gang’s  problem, Bonnie finds solace in a certain Gemini.





	Somebody Special

Bonnie eased the front door of her small house shut behind her. Once closed, she gently leaned her forehead against and took exhaled a shaky breath. She turned to face the dim living room, lit by a lone night light. It was so quiet, serene. Quite the opposite of what her night had been. The other resident of the house already in bed, long before Bonnie had snuck out. At least she could cry in peace, she thought wryly.

Letting a few tears from beneath her eyelids, Bonnie let small leather backpack she had been carrying slide from her shoulder onto the floor with a soft thump. “Bon?” a tired voice came from the dark room. Bonnie quickly tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks as Kai sat up to peer at her over the back of the couch he had been, apparently, sleeping on. He leaned over to the side table and turned on a lamp. The light came on right as a stray tear slipped passed her fingers. Seeing her distress, Kai pulled himself up onto his knees, threw a leg over the back of the couch. “Bonnie, what-”

Bonnie let out a strangled laugh when the lanky witch got stuck, his sweatpants sliding over his foot causing it to catch on the back of the furniture as he tried to swing his other leg over. She watched as he gave a frustrated rumble and hopping on one foot. He turned to glare at the offending appendage then lunged in an attempt to get free from the couch. As he toppled over, Bonnie cried “What are you- Kai, stop!” she stepped forward to catch him? stop him? She wasn’t sure, didn’t really have a chance to make a decisive move before, he dropped to the wooden floor, his head hitting it with an alarming thud.

“Oh my god!” Bonnie rushed over, catching his arm only after he hit the ground. Kai groaned, lying still for a second before rolling over onto his back at the sound of a cough. He squinted his eyes at the curly haired witch kneeling beside him, “Are you laughing at me?” “No!” Bonnie said behind hands covering her mouth and nose as her shoulder shook, “ I would never.” “I suppose laughter at my expense is better than tears,” Kai grunted. Bonnie sobered at his comment, her lips pressed into a hard line. She sniffled and looked away. “Oh Bon,” Kai sighed sitting up on one arm to touch her damp face. He yanked the leg of his sweatpants free of the couch, his lower body dropped onto the floor and moved to kneel in front of her. “Wanna explain where you went?” “Not really,” she replied, in a flat voice. “Why you’re crying?” “Hard pass.”

Kai ran his hand down his face, “Okay. Alright.” He stood up and held out a hand to the still kneeling woman. “Let’s go to bed then. It’s like god awful late or early,” He said eyeing the clock on the wall, “Depending on what tickles your pickle, I guess.” Bonnie snorted and put her hand in his, letting him pull her up. Much to her surprise, Kai immediately pulled her flush to him and kissed her softly. When they separated, he gave her a tired smile, turned off the lamp, and tugged her in the direction of the bedroom. “I’m going to shower,” Bonnie said, tugging away from Kai and making a beeline for the bathroom on the way to the bedroom.

She felt grimy from the spell work she did all night in the woods, not to mention the tears that dampened her shirt and dried on her face. When he took a concerned step towards her, she shook her head gently and gave him a reassuring smile, “I won’t be long.” Kai had looked at her doubtfully but relented when she tossed over her shoulder, “If I take longer than 15 minutes, you’re welcome to come get me yourself.”

Bonnie padded to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel with her hair already wrapped in a soft satin scarf to find Kai with his head leaning back against the headboard, soft snores emanating from the Gemini witch. Slipping into the room, Bonnie eased the dresser open and rummaged around for a comfortable shirt to wear. She settled on one of Kai’s worn shirts that read Lincoln High Cardinals, quickly pulling it on, and closing the drawer with her hip. She slipped into bed and eyed her softly snoring boyfriend a moment before nudging him. Kai’s head rolled forward, dropping his chin to his chest, startling himself awake with a grunt. “Lay down sleepyhead.” Kai blinked then slid down under the covers. He rolled onto his stomach and grumbled into the pillow. Bonnie slipped beneath the comforter and draped her arm across Kai’s bare back, “What was that?” Lifting his head, his eyes closed, Kai muttered, “You took longer than 15 minutes.” “And you didn’t come get me.” Kai frowned, eyes still closed, “You’re right and I’m a fool.” Bonnie chuckled and snuggled further into the bed when his head dropped back to the pillow. She wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his forehead, “Get some sleep, you fool.” Bonnie closed her eyes and after a beat she heard the man in her arms murmur, “_Your_ fool.”

* * *

It was one of the rare mornings that Bonnie woke up before Kai, who was snoring softly. She glanced at the clock and groaned inwardly. She had gotten maybe five hours of sleep but didn’t think there was any more sleep to be had for her, at least not just yet. Easing out of bed, Bonnie stood for a minute watching Kai. One of his arms was thrown over his head with his face turned in Bonnie’s direction. His other hand was tucked into the elastic of his sweatpants and his legs were tangled in the sheets. Bonnie wrinkled her nose and turned to leave the bedroom, pivoting to Kai’s side of the bed to kiss his forehead before slipping out of the room and easing the door shut behind her.

Bonnie had just finished up the bacon when she heard the familiar cadence of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. “Morning, sleepyhead,” she hummed. Kai groaned, “It’s 6 in the morning. Why are you awake? Why am I awake?” “Insomnia and bacon,” “Insomnia and-” Kai began. “Together or, like, separately? Are we talking insomnia-induced bacon making? Or was bacon making-” “Bacon makin’ if you will,” Bonnie mumbled then giggled, turning off the burner and scooping the strips on to a plate. “I…won’t?” Kai quipped and wrapped his arms around her. “Unless it forfeits my bacon rights then sure, I will.”

“Good choice. Help me with these waffles?” “Sure, but you look dead on your feet though Bon, let me take care of ‘em.”

Bonnie gave him a tired smile, “Okay, okay yeah. Thanks, babe.” She grabbed the coffee pot and topped of her mug, padding out of the kitchen. She returned a moment later with her knapsack and grimoire. Bonnie pulled out a stool at the small dining table and opened her bag, staring into it. She thought about pulling out her notes and supplies to see what she could tinker with in the spell she used the previous night or maybe develop a new spell. Anything to get her friends’ looks of frustration and disappointment out of her mind and Damon’s snide comment, “Well, _I_ certainly wasn’t expecting anything from this little experiment. I say we take on the problem head on. No offense Bon, but you’ve gotten rusty.” Sighing she dropped her bag onto the floor and stared into her coffee.

Kai watched her gripping her cup like an anchor and tried to decide the best way to proceed. He knew that this was related to whatever overly dramatic task her friends had hoisted onto her and he knew that telling her to let them figure out their own problems wasn’t the answer. They had gotten into plenty of arguments and all it did was make her shut down, refusing to give details or let him help. When the waffle iron beeped, Kai scooped batter from the mixing bowl and poured it onto the griddle. After lowering the lid, he walked over to the seated witch. He bent down behind her, placing his hands on either side of hers, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Bonnie closed her eyes, turning her face to press against Kai’s stubbled cheek.

“Bon, I don’t know exactly what happened last night and,” he said, pausing. Well that wasn’t exactly true because Caroline had texted him a novel about the then asked about Bonnie, as if he was going to reply at like four in the morning. “But I can guess” “Kai, please…” “Just- you don’t have to tell me or talk it at all, though I’d like to help if possible.” Nuzzling into Bonnie’s hair Kai said softly, “I just want, I need you to know that I would do absolutely anything just to make you believe you’re somebody special. As special as I see you, as special as you truly are.” Kai moved to step away when Bonnie reached back and pulled him down, pressing a kiss with trembling lips to his jaw. She began to speak, cleared her throat in an attempt to suppress the emotion threatening to overwhelm her. “Thank you,” she said in an emotion rough voice.

Kai kissed her temple and Bonnie watched as he quickly moved towards the waffle iron. “Anytime” Kai said, then threw a grin over his shoulder, “_Babe_.”

Bonnie groaned, “I was just trying it. It won’t happen again.”

“No, babe, I like it. You must really be tired though. Babe. Amazing! Love it!” Bonnie gave an exaggerated sigh, hiding a grin behind her mug of coffee. “12 out of 10 would want to hear it again and say it. The possibilities are endless.” Bonnie watched Kai continue to gush and sipped her coffee thinking, I’ve been losing myself lately but maybe he’s right, I_ don’t have to settle and I am somebody special_.


End file.
